


[Podfic of] This is a Public Announcement (And You’re the Only One Who Knows), by jjtaylor

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Band Family, Closeted, Coming Out, Cover Art, Figuring Things Out, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Queer Gen, Queer Themes, Religious Conflict, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of This is a Public Announcement (And You're the Only One Who Knows) by jjtaylor.</p>
<p>Summary: "Brendon thinks coming out doesn't make any sense, because you can't just do it once. You have to tell everyone you meet, forever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] This is a Public Announcement (And You’re the Only One Who Knows), by jjtaylor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This is a Public Announcement (And You’re the Only One Who Knows)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/36722) by [jjtaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjtaylor/pseuds/jjtaylor). 



[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/Angel_Dumott_Schunard/media/PublicAnnouncementcoverart_zps140af5b1.jpg.html)

To listen, [click HERE](http://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20This%20is%20a%20Public%20Announcement%20%28And%20You%E2%80%99re%20the%20Only%20One%20Who%20Knows%29.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thanks to jjtaylor for [her blanket permission statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jjtaylor/profile). I just...had a lot of feelings about this one. Yeah. A lot. 

I was extra cautious and ticked the implied/'religious conflict' tag. Any religious aspect is mentioned in passing and in the context of family; it is not a large theme within the story. 

Constructive criticism is very welcome- I'd like to improve. A quick comment and/or kudos that you liked it would be very welcome too! :)


End file.
